Dead Boys (The Last Sentinel)
The Dead Boys are a massive faction of griffins originally based in the Griffin country of Aldorna which lies across the Almarinian Sea to the east of Equestria. They are the primary antagonists of the story, Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel. History The Aldorna-Enclave Resource War The Grand Pegasi Enclave, in desperate need of resources after mining all of the mountains above the cloud cover for resources, turned to Aldorna for raw materials due to Equestria being out of the question and the Changeling nation and the zebra homelands being too dangerous. Aldorna, much like the rest of Equestria, was pockmarked by independent villages and towns as well as raiders, bandits, slavers etc. Because of this, there was no unified presence to halt the Enclave as they swept into Aldorna. Their superior firepower and technology allowed the Enclave to claim Aldorna's resources and reduced the Aldornan people to slave laborers and test subjects for live experiments. Numerous atrocities were committed against the griffins, and a small force of freedom fighters continued to resist the Enclave occupation and free their enslaved brethren. The fight against the Enclave was taking its toll, but the discovery of a war-era cache of advanced technology turned the tables for the griffins. As hope began to dwindle, one of the freedom fighters decided to adopt the role of Xicis, the griffin Goddess of Piety and Anathema. The griffins initially found this abhorrent, but Xicis proved to be an effective combatant and her near-godlike power offered by the advanced technologies gave the griffin people something greater than themselves to believe in, giving them the inspiration and resolve to fight back against the Enclave. Other freedom fighters followed her example, naming themselves after the other gods of the Griffin Pantheon. The freedom fighters still needed a name for their army, something that would strike fear and terror as well as leave a lasting impression upon the Enclave. They chose to name themselves "The Dead Boys" after a famous brigade of Equestrian soldiers that helped retake Stalliongrad during its zebra occupation during The Great War. The Dead Boys managed to drive the Enclave away, inflicting heavy casualties on their pegasi oppressors. The Dead Boys halted their pursuit of the Enclave, taking time to bring order and stability to the rest of Aldorna which had become plagued with raiders, slavers, and worse during the war. After the Resource War The Dead Boys took control of their country- after all, all peoples of Aldorna owed their freedom to the band of rebels. It was during this time that Yagmarth, formerly a griffin by the name of Argus and the unofficial leader of The Dead Boys, started taking more radical steps. Their organization adopted a new ideology- that fear is the basest of all emotions and can be used to control others. Their policies became more hardline and ruthless, save against their own members. They brought rule of law back to Aldorna through martial law, purging those that fought back against it whether they were raiders, slavers, or just people who wanted to preserve their own independence. Deciding to take the fight to the enemy, The Dead Boys boarded the few remaining warships and set sail for Equestria. Along the way, they sabotaged the surveillance and broadcasting abilities of the S.P.P towers scattered across Equestria's borders and territories, believing that they were preventing the Enclave from spying on them and watching their movements. They arrived in the Westerns of Equestria, where they sought to amass power. It was also there that they found a contractor in need of their assistance... Present Day The Dead Boys have been appearing all over Equestria, their presence being felt in varying degrees. They were initially mistaken for a group of griffin Talon mercenaries but are in fact a separate private miliatary. Their access to advanced war-era technology made them especially deadly, more so than other highly advanced forces like the Steel Rangers. They are known to take on any contract, doing immoral jobs that result in the deaths of innocents- all in the name of amassing enough power and resources to grind their enemies into dust. They also seek out other griffins and try to incorporate them into their organisation. The Dead Boys have a strict policy on membership- it's a lifetime commitment. Desertion is punishable by death. The Dead Boys have notably wiped out smaller settlements and were seen employing raiders to do their work for them. They were also excavating blast craters for rare materials and radioactive components in a bid to create balefire megaspells of their own, likely so they cannot be threatened by forces like the Enclave ever again. Capabilities Culture Technology The Dead Boys have access to extremely powerful war-era weapons, armor, vehicles etc. They make use of heavy body armor that is given a skeletal motif that helps strike fear into their opponents and shrugs off small-arms fire, protecting their vital regions. They also make use of fully-sealed griffin power armor that can allow them to wield crew-served and other heavy weaponry and defend against heavier firearms (such power armored griffins are known as "Heavies"). They have access to Ripper-class autocannons which can easily destroy fortifications. They were given more advanced technology, including Hunter robots with built-in stealth systems and completely silenced weaponry in addition to advanced AI. They were the ones who gave Azrael Razorwing her unique Kord 6P50, Harbinger, & ghostfire scythe, Valkyrie. Tactics The Dead Boys employ heavy and devastating war-era technology and weapons, using this firepower to easily overwhelm their opponents. They are also excellent at employing much more subtle methods, such as spreading plainclothes Griffins within a settlement. Thus, they can infiltrate and attack targets or towns with ease. They will also use highly advanced robots, called Hunters, to stealthily kill or destroy high-value targets or devices. Lastly, there are also so-called "Elites" within the Dead Boys' ranks- veteran squads whose members are equipped with advanced imaging systems, are designated specialized roles in combat, and employ a wider array of tactics against enemy targets, including using arcsurge plasma weaponry to target enemies through multiple inorganic surfaces. Notes & Trivia Other Stories Outlaw The Dead Boys were mentioned in Krieg Razorbeak's backstory. He reveals he is the son of a Dead Boys member, Konig Razorbeak and elaborates a little on the Aldorna-Enclave war. Notes *The Dead Boys are named after a war-era brigade of soldiers with a fearsome and respected history *Frost Windchill, the primary protagonist of The Last Sentinel, is presumably a member of that brigade *Their leaders are named after the Griffin Gods with the exception of Alda and Niiviin Category:Factions Category:Factions (The Last Sentinel)